


Sincerely, Your Blood

by Knight_Shade



Series: One Day Dabbles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, Emotional, Family Issues, I need a hug, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Shade/pseuds/Knight_Shade
Summary: An open letter to my family. I needed to vent but then the imagery was really good...





	Sincerely, Your Blood

 

~ Below is the plain text of the letter

 

Dear family,

 

I need you to listen; just this once. I love you all so much but sometimes I don’t feel loved in return. I don’t feel heard, seen, or cared for. I know logically that you all love me in your own way but that does not change how I feel. It feels like I have been stabbed. I’m not mad that I’ve been stabbed, it was an accident after all. But it hurts, and when I try to point out the bleeding wound and pain, I get ignored. Sometimes the pain is so great that my voice shakes and tears come to my eyes. I understand that it is annoying to listen to someone in that state, but that does not change the fact that I’m bleeding. I don’t need advice on how not to get stabbed in the future. I don’t need reminding of how fragile I am for bleeding from such a small cut. I don’t even need help treating the wound, I learned to do that for myself a long time ago. I just need you to acknowledge that I have been stabbed and let me walk away to heal.

Ideally, I would love for you to never stab me again, but that’s impossible. I would be so happy with you sincerely trying to avoid stabbing me in the future, but that takes effort. I would be content with you simply apologizing, but I don’t think you can. I’m not asking you to change; stab me as much as you want. The minimum I need from you is to believe me when I tell you it hurts and let me retreat to lick my wounds. I promise I'll come back when I’m ready. When I do, don’t poke the bandage to test if I’m fully healed, because I will never be fully healed, not when the wounds come from people I love. So please just pretend it’s not there. Stab me in a new place if you so choose, but again let me leave and heal. I’m used to being stabbed, but that does not mean I shouldn’t react to the pain. If that’s what you expect from me then you want a doll not a daughter.

 

Sincerely,

Your Blood

 


End file.
